godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Fallen Quadriga/Advanced Information
Battle Information *''Pierce/Short Blades:'' You can easily dodge Fallen Quadriga's slow attacks using advanced step and jump plus aerial square attacks. Attack the missile pods and/or upper body to inflict above average damage. The missile pods are a safer target as compared to the upper body. In GE2, the Dancing Zapper Blood Art (aerial teleport slashes) can be abused to easily dodge Fallen Quadriga's attacks while doing damage. There is also a high chance you will attack the missile pods and the circular crown (on the back of it's head) when using this Blood Art, resulting in strong critical damage. *''Sunder/Long Blades:'' Spam blaze elemental bomb/radial Impulse Edge on the front legs and inflict Down 'on Fallen Quadriga. Once downed, its front armor will open up and become extremely weak to sunder attacks. Focus your melee attacks on the front armor until Fallen Quadriga gets back up. If you manage to unbound the front armor, you no longer need to inflict down on Fallen Quadriga to make your sunder attacks effective on the said part. You can also target the exhaust if you run out of OP. *''Crush/Buster Blades: Simply block or circle around Fallen Quadriga and wait for an opening to attack. Once you gain this opportunity, aim your melee attacks properly and focus them on the front armor. Be ready to use advance guard while attacking as a safety precaution. Unbounding the armor will make your crush attacks even more powerful. *''Elemental:'' Blades with the blaze attribute are effective against Fallen Quadriga's body parts. They become especially weak to blaze when they are enraged. *''Pierce/Assault and Sniper Gun:'' When using shot/laser type bullets, aim for Fallen Quadriga's head or missile pods to inflict serious damage. The missile pods defense against pierce bullets will increase while Fallen Quadriga is Enraged. The exhaust is also an alternative target but is not as effective as the head and missile pods. If you ever encounter Fallen Quadriga opening its front armor or while it is downed, fire advanced piercing bullets on said part and watch it stagger like crazy. *''Crush/Blast Gun:'' Using bomb/radial type bullets, aim for the front legs continuously to inflict '''Down on Fallen Quadriga. Proceed to blast away at the exposed front armor. Using a gun with a high enough crush attribute, you can also use Fallen Quadriga's own Aragami bullets. The best way to shoot its own Aragami bullets is to fire them at point blank range. Keep in mind that the front legs' defense against crush type bullets will increase while Fallen Quadriga is enraged. *''Elemental:'' Blaze elemental bullets are very effective against Fallen Quadriga's body parts. They become especially weak to blaze bullets when they are enraged. *''Rage Indicator:'' Black smoke arises from its body. *Fallen Quadriga's speed and aggressiveness will increase. *The head, upper body, exhaust, front armor and missile pod's defense attributes against blaze attributes will decrease. *Missile pod's defense against melee pierce attacks will increase. *Front leg's defense against bomb/radial bullets will increase. *''Hind Legs:'' You can use blaze elemental Buster Blades, blaze elemental bomb/radial Impulse Edge or blaze elemental laser/radial bullets to quickly unbound this party. *''Front Armor:'' Buster Blades' ground square attacks can quickly unbound this part. You can also attack this part with Long Blades or any type of bullet whenever Quadriga enters its deployed state to launch missiles or when it's downed. *''Missile Pod:'' Shoot it with shot/laser blaze attribute bullets or attack it with the Short Blades' aerial square attacks while it is not enraged. *''Weak Points:'' You can inflict Down on a Fallen Quadriga by continuously attacking the following parts: **Front Legs using blaze elemental bomb/radial bullets, Impulse Edge or its own Aragami bullets. *When Fallen Quadriga is inflicted with Down, its front armor will open and become vulnerable to gunfire and melee sunder attacks. *They usually stagger when their head, front armor and missile pods are hit by its weakness. *Just like other large Aragami, Fallen Quadriga will run away when they are low on health. *There is a chance to devour this Aragami when it's using its freeze dome attack. *If you block its freeze dome attacks once upon its execution, you will be able to enter the attack's area of effect without taking damage. *Fallen Quadriga's homing tomahawk missile can inflict the player with leak. *When Fallen Quadriga backsteps, it is usually followed by a forward leap. Fallen Quadriga will launch missiles during both actions. *Fallen Quadriga's have excellent hearing and will usually join other Aragami whenever they hear you battling with them. Visual senses are somewhat narrow and below average as compared to other Aragami. * HDH Bullets make quick work of Quadriga Aragami and will greatly reduce your kill time Aragami Bullets Defense Attributes The numbers below represent a percentage estimate of the Aragami's defense (From 1% to 100%) for the specified attributes. The higher the value, the weaker your attack will be. Normal= |-| Unbound= |-| Enraged= |-| Unbound-Enraged= Notes: *For the Upper Body and Front Armor, "N" refers to Normal State and "D" refers to Deployed State. Deployed State is entered when Fallen Quadriga opens its Front Armor to launch missiles. *Enraged status will override Normal and (Unbound) status for its duration. *Fallen Quadriga's front armor will also enter its deployed state when it's inflicted with Down. Aragami Materials Devour Rates= |-| Unbound Bonus Rates= Note: The Fallen Quadriga in the God Eater Burst Challenge Mission "Kanon's Secret Training" uses difficulty 10 rates. Category:Aragami Category:Fallen Aragami Category:Advanced infomation Category:Large sized Aragami